


Love Was Made For Me and You

by MadameCristal



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameCristal/pseuds/MadameCristal
Summary: But that wasn’t what Reggie was thinking as he laid there. He was thinking about the movies and all the kissing in the rain. It had seemed a running theme - the epic rain kiss that meant the happy ending was coming. And then, as if by fate, it was raining today. So it wasn’t exactly that Reggie was waiting to be kissed in the rain, but he wasn’t opposed to that happening either.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters
Comments: 42
Kudos: 118





	Love Was Made For Me and You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettyInSoulPunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyInSoulPunk/gifts).



> Angie - I hope this makes you smile! 💖💖
> 
> Movies Referenced:  
> -Four Weddings and a Funeral  
> -A Cinderella Story  
> -The Princess Bride

Reggie laid on his back in the mud and let the rain fall on his face. It wasn’t a very cold rain - it never was in California in May - but it made his skin feel a bit cooler. He stuck his tongue out to catch a raindrop. This close to the ocean, he could vaguely taste salt.

He knew Bobby and Luke were watching him from their out-of-the-rain place at the doors of the garage, probably to make sure he really was okay. He’d told them he was alright, but they were worried anyway. Logically, he knew it was because he’d spent yesterday at home with his mom, and they thought he’d be sad now.

His dad was out of town - again - so it had just been him and his mom. And it had been a quiet Saturday in the Peters house, not a single raised voice. They had simply hunkered down in the living room and watched all his mom’s favorite movies (or what he assumed were her favorites). His mom had even let him share her fancy charcuterie board with all the cheeses (properly labeled the way she always did), dried meats of all sorts, and plenty of crackers to soak up enough of the wine to keep her awake all day. Sure, there were also four empty bottles of chardonnay sitting on the living room table and his mom was still asleep on the couch, but he was counting it as a good day. 

But that wasn’t what Reggie was thinking as he laid there. He was thinking about the movies and all the kissing in the rain. It had seemed a running theme - the epic rain kiss that meant the happy ending was coming. And then, as if by fate, it was raining today. So it wasn’t exactly that Reggie was waiting to be kissed in the rain, but he wasn’t opposed to that happening either.

He closed his eyes and let the raindrops caress his cheeks and eyelids. He laid there for a few more minutes before he heard someone else plopping down in the mud next to him. He opened his eyes to see Alex laying on his side facing him - blonde hair soaked and falling into his eyes, pink t-shirt turning translucent as the water hit it, and dark splatters of mud trailed up his calves. 

“Whatcha doing, Reg?” Alex asked as the rain slid down his face. Reggie turned on his side to properly look at Alex. 

“Waiting for my happily ever after,” Reggie replied with a giggle.

“Oh? And how’s that gonna happen out here?” Alex raised his eyebrows in confusion. He looked less worried about Reggie’s Saturday at home though, and more focused on Reggie’s strange behavior. Not that it felt all that strange to Reggie. Laying in the rain waiting for his happy ending was _definitely_ in line with the other things he’d done.

“In the movies - the very best movies according to my mom - once you get kissed in the rain, you get a happy ending. And the universe was obviously trying to give me that moment,” Reggie explained and held his hand up, palm flat, as if to show Alex the rain drops. 

“Waiting for anyone in particular?” Alex questioned softly with his head tilted to the side.

“Well, he’s a bit late, and I’ve been out in the mud for awhile,” Reggie teased, eyes dancing with joy. Alex smiled softly and moved closer to press their lips together gently. It was a sweet but wet kiss, rain dropping down steadily on their faces and mouths. Reggie pushed forward, until Alex was flopped back in the mud, and crawled on top of him. He ran his hands down Alex’s side - feeling his skin through his thin wet shirt - and licked into his mouth. It tasted both like the fresh rain and also like something distantly _Alex_ , and Reggie kind of wanted to kiss him in the rain forever. Alex made a pleased sound that rumbled through his chest, and Reggie could _feel_ the sound. When he pulled back to sit up a little, they were both breathing heavily. The rain continued to fall, and Reggie saw the drops from his hair trickle down onto Alex’s face. 

“Were you hoping to do this in the rain all day?” Alex asked as he propped himself on his elbows and gave Reggie that heart-melting Alex smile that was his favorite. 

“Is it still raining? I hadn’t noticed,” Reggie quipped with a grin.

“Reginald!” Alex burst out. And then he was laughing, full and carefree, as he dropped back down into the mud to wrap his arms around Reggie and pull him close. Reggie kissed him again, trying to memorize the feel of his mouth, and then tucked his face into Alex’s neck. Alex peeled the wet cloth away from his skin till he could stick his hands _under_ Reggie’s shirt, and rubbed down his back. Reggie felt safe and loved and happy. Reggie placed little wet kisses on Alex’s neck that seemed to wash away every time a raindrop hit them. 

“The movies were right,” Reggie mumbled, lips never leaving Alex’s skin. Reggie wasn’t sure if Alex would even hear him.

“How’s that?” Alex asked quietly, because Alex _always_ heard him. 

“I got the boy,” Reggie smiled into Alex’s skin. He didn’t look up, just felt his cheeks flaming red at the admission, and felt the cool rain landing on his blush as if to make it all better. Alex sighed, and Reggie pulled back to stare at him. 

“Sorry I waited for the rain,” Alex said softly and brushed their lips together again. “Now I’m pretty sure rain kisses are usually accompanied by some big declaration. I don’t have anything prepared - no song written or movie to quote or speech I’ve been preparing. But I love you, Reggie Peters, more than you could possibly imagine.” 

“That sounded like a damn good declaration to me,” Reggie beamed at him. “I love you too, Alex Mercer.” Alex blushed a pretty pink - the same color his shirt used to be before it met the rain and the mud. Reggie peppered soft kisses all over his face and neck. He would have kept kissing Alex forever - just to hear the little giggles and gasps he kept making - except that two combat boots appeared out of the corner of Reggie’s eye, followed by a very loud sigh. He pulled back to look up at Bobby, with Luke just behind him resting his chin on Bobby’s shoulder.

“You two are going to get sick,” Bobby frowned at them. “You can make out inside _after_ you put on dry clothes.” 

“Yeah, we’ll even make you soup and get blankets!” Luke added and looped his arm around Bobby’s waist when he sighed dramatically. 

“I will even make soup,” Bobby huffed and stared down at them. Reggie grinned and then scooted back off Alex to get up. He held a hand out and pulled Alex up too; he kept their hands interlocked. 

“Batchoy, right, Bobby?” Luke asked as they headed back to the garage, arm still wrapped around his waist.

“Is that the usual way to warm people up?” Bobby asked, voice brimming with laughter. Alex and Reggie followed them into the garage and then back to the bathroom where the towels were stored.

“It’s the way to warm _me_ up,” Luke replied, and Reggie _knew_ he was pouting even though he couldn’t see. Just like he _knew_ Bobby was already caving to Luke’s puppy eyes and would be up in the kitchen - puttering around making Nana’s recipe with Luke hanging off his side like a monkey - before Alex and Reggie had even emerged in dry clothes. Reggie whipped off his soaked shirt and wrapped the fluffy towel around his shoulders. Alex looked at him fondly and his eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled at Reggie. 

“You are just _so cute_ ,” Alex said and leaned forward to kiss his nose. Reggie beamed at the shirtless Alex in front of him and then unwrapped his towel to pull Alex in tight and wrap it back around the both of them. Reggie rested his head on Alex’s shoulder with his eyes closed. 

“Alex?” he hummed into the crook of the taller boy’s neck.

“Yeah Reg?” Alex asked, pressing kisses into Reggie’s hair.

“You’re gonna kiss me in the rain again, right?” he whispered. He could still smell the rain (a bit like ocean water) on Alex’s skin, mixed with the scent of the Snuggle dryer sheets that Nana used with the towels, and the faint smell of the coconut soap that Alex loved so much. It smelled like home. 

“As you wish,” Alex replied. Reggie smiled into Alex’s shoulder and a giggle slipped out.

“You’re just as sappy and romantic as me,” Reggie giggled again as Alex moved and actually retrieved the proclaimed dry clothes - clean and folded neatly on four little shelves (lovingly labeled with their names) of the bookshelf that had been converted for said purpose by Pop Pop last year. Reggie couldn’t stop smiling, especially when Alex softly sang "L-O-V-E" under his breath as he danced around the bathroom getting dressed. 

Reggie and Alex didn’t get sick that day - despite the prolonged time in the rain - and Bobby _insisted_ it was because of his batchoy soup. And every other time it rained? Well, Alex kept his promise, much to Reggie’s continued delight.

**Author's Note:**

> And if you also would like to sing and dance around, here's [L-O-V-E](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f_HmF84G7ZY)!
> 
> Kudos and comments bring sunshine to my soul!
> 
> Come play with me on [tumblr](http://madamecristal.tumblr.com/)! ♥


End file.
